


A nightmare waits for you

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Ghosts, Gore, I do not think she’s evil or cruel, Wheeler dies but gets brought back, but this is her warning to change some of her ways, character exploration, christmas carol quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Wheeler is, by no means, a bad woman. Just a good woman who has made some poor decisions. She gets a warning on just those grounds.





	A nightmare waits for you

**Author's Note:**

> This does take place within the overarching series of my fics, but is not directly linked to any of the main events within it, so it can be read stand alone.

Wheeler’s bleeding body hits the ground with a dull thud. This is her first time dying in this iteration of the Constant, and she must admit, it’s getting rather tedious at this point. Still, she’s glad she’s with the others, for once. It saves the hassle of finding a stone to posses, whenever one of the others can simply whip her up a new heart and, Bob’s your uncle, she’ll be back.

From what she understands, at least from what the others have told her, she should be floating up to a washed out looking version of the constant she knows by now.

But this is different to what the others have vividly described.

The scene that meets her hovering spirit is...hollow. It’s blurred, like a corny Vaseline-on-the-lens film, and the only colours she can make out are faded greys and blacks.

The child manifests in front of her eyes, a small girl who looks suspiciously like Wendy. Her expression is gaunt, lifeless-Wheeler would laugh at that if she weren’t so confused- almost as if she is angry.

“It is required of every man that the spirit within him should walk abroad his fellow-men, and travel far and wide.” 

Her voice is high and musical, yet still, absolutely terrifying. Before Wheeler can comprehend what’s happening, another ghost forms, more like an apparition. This one is a grown woman. She has bangs, and what appears to be a collar dress leading down to a ghostly tail. Wheeler doesn’t recognise her, but her soft features are set into an angry gaze, directly towards her.

“And if that spirit goes not forth in life, he is condemned to do so after death.”

The ghost has a tinge of an accent hidden within the harrowing echo that seems to be a secondary consequence of death. Wheeler wonders if she’s Canadian, but is again given no time to ponder. The smaller ghost takes up her line again.

“To witness what he cannot share, but might have shared and turned to happiness.”

To two spirits hover ever so slightly closer to Wheeler. She attempts to make an introduction, but finds herself unable to do so. If she’s being honest with herself, she’s more than a little frightened. In fact, she’s terrified. The adult of the duo reaches her hand out, face now fixed into a scowl, and Wheeler pulls herself away. 

The stares of cold, blank eyes pierce into her like knives.

Their words are swimming in her head. She doesn’t know what they mean, why they’re so angry with her. They’re approaching with determination now. She feels unable to cower away. 

Finally, a cold hand closes around her forearm, and, much to her terror, it does not slip through her like she would expect a ghost’s bold to. Instead, she lets out an eerily quiet shout as rounded fingernails dig into her wrist. Wheeler’s eyes widen as something starts to manifest around her other hand, her neck, her waist, ceaselessly growing.

She realises that they are the beginnings of chains.

She tries desperately to pull herself away, but the woman’s grasp is too strong. The child spirit merely watches with a blank expression, Wheeler’s mouth opening in a silent cry as the chains wrap tight around her, endlessly. There’s a heavy weight now, pulling at her, tugging where the chains make contact with her form.

Double ironed.

Just as shockingly, she plonks onto the grassy earth of the real world.

Wilson is knelt in front of her, sitting her up slowly as her weakened form takes in the fact that she was dead mere moments ago.

“I am so sorry for the delay, we had to make you a heart, you see.”

Wheeler stares up at him, trembling like a leaf in uncharacteristic horror, the phantom sensation of chains still gnawing at her wrists. She swallows dryly, and scans the area, only to find no trace of the silvery figures hovering above her.

“Are you quite alright, miss. Wheeler? You look as though you’ve seen a ghost!”

**Author's Note:**

> The second ghost was Lucy, who deserves some love! Also, this is just my personal view of Wheeler that I may or may not expand upon later. Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
